


Baby! Deidara headcanons

by focaccia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Play, F/M, Little Space, MD/LB, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/focaccia/pseuds/focaccia
Summary: He likes to look cute and make Itachi cry
Relationships: Deidara (Naruto)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Baby! Deidara headcanons

-Loves wearing cute outfits. Made Itachi cry about Sasuke when he shows up with the cat ears you got for him. Lets Itachi pet him and coo over him, but just this once, he’s still plotting revenge. Despite this you see him cuddled up in the Uchiha’s lap, dozing off as Itachi gently rubs circles on his back. 

-Wants you to braid his hair, Iwa style, Kumo style, Suna style, whatever, your hands are slender and deft and he intends to make the most use out of it. He always lets you know with a small tug on your shirt. He wants you to do his hair because you’re so gentle with him, always brushing from ends to root, slowly teasing out tangles with your fingers. You whisper sweet nothings and you always gently massage his scalp as well. You’re so gentle with him it surprises him, for someone too used to violence. He loves feeling your warmth as you lean over him to braid his hair. This is intimate, maybe would have been too intimate for him in the past. As shinobi, having anyone too close to your neck is hair raising. Hell, having anyone just behind you is enough to make you stiffen. But, you’re different, Deidara has decided. You pick out pretty flowers on your errands and you let him pick out his favorites to weave into his hair. All of them are his favorites, he declares, because Mommy picked them out for him! 

-He loves pet names. The first time you called him baby he felt his breath catch. You made it worse when you’d also added a forehead kiss and a stay safe baby okay? Calls himself Dei when he’s feeling small. He loves it when you call yourself mommy. 

-Hungry for praise. Sasori is exasperated with him most of the time so when you compliment him he brightens up, because like exactly! Some acknowledgment! You always make sure to point out all the nice things. Always helps you clean up the dishes because he lives for when you’re all “thank you for helping me honey, Dei is such a good boy.”

-He’s heading out to meet you after your recon mission and he remembers to wear the baby blue haori you got for him. The civilians nervously eye his weapons and bandages and holsters, he’s smug that he’s radiating cute -and- dangerous. However he breaks when you push his hair back and squeal at how cute your baby boy looks. And how proud you are if him for making his way through the busy city just to find you. Dei is just so smart! His eyes go big and his smirk twists into something kinder. You scratch lightly at his nape as you pull him into a warm hug and that’s what always gets him - feeling safe and small in your arms. 

At dinner he pouts as you keep eating after spooning some servings into his plate. You don’t notice and order another round of drinks. He shuffles and crosses his arms. He even lets out an exasperated sigh, blowing his bangs out of his face, but you don’t seem to notice. “Mommy!” You finally turn back to face him, spoon still up in the air. You see his little pout and ah. You think about letting him squirm a bit longer, make him use his words to tell Mommy what he wants, but he’s been good today, even coming to pick you up so you decide not to tease him too much. You smile and pick up a few bites of rice and curry, blow gently on it and hold it up to his face. His eye widens, he didn’t think you’d let in this quick. And he loves it when you blow on his food for him. He gingerly opens his mouth and you say ahh and he opens it wide enough for you to feed him. This sets another precedent for him to be bratty about because when Itachi cuts his food for him for dinner he makes a huge fuss because Mommy doesn’t cut it like -that-.


End file.
